helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Gonzalo's Rumors
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Gonzalo comes to seek for your help. Go to specific ball and see what you can find. Objective Gather rumors about Gonzalo at specific ball. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda, a gentleman is waiting for you. Magda: Ah... Mr. Gonzalo! Gonzalo: Lady Ellenstein... Magda: How do you do? Gonzalo: Ever since our last meeting, I've been bothered by an odd feeling... Something is not right... My gorgeous shine seems dim... Magda: Hmm? An odd feeling? Gonzalo: Could you gather some information on people's opinion in me? Magda: In terms of clothes matching? Gonzalo: Yes, I'm sure you can complete this request well. Magda: ...It sounds like a tough task but Lord Gonzalo has spoken so highly of me... Of course I'll do it. Gonzalo: Your trust in my magnificence is the source of our friendship. Magda: (Ask around about gossips on Gonzalo's dressing at the ball.) Story Chat 2 Magda: Balls in Finsel are always so exquisite and splendid. Ah... a few of them are talking about something over there... Should I get closer and have a listen? : Follow: : Magda: I might get some information... Catch up with them... : Give up: : Magda: I better focus on the business. Mr. Gonzalo's request... I can't let him down... However... No one seems interested in Mr. Gonzalo's affairs. Nyx: Magda, you are here! Magda: !!! Nyx: Hmm? : Story Root 2 : Nyx: Wah... Magda, you... : Magda: Miss Nyx, don't cry... I'll explain everything to you in a bit. : Noble A: Where is there? : Magda: Damn it... They noticed us...) Nyx, I'm sorry. Let's leave this place first. (Adjust your clothes according to your rival to win the beauty contest.) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: Miss Nyx... I... I don't feel very well... Please allow me to have some rest. Nyx: Oh... Excuse me, Magda... Magda: (Phew... Finally I've got rid of her... Hurry up to catch up with them.) Noble B: Sigh... Have you heard about it? The only son of the Jorcastle can is changing his image... Lady A: Ah! I know! He looks so weird... Noble B: Is Gonzalo a normal person? He was alright before but recently his clothes were not his style at all. Lady A: Those girly suits used to be his style. What is it now? Magda: (...Sounds like Lord Gonzalo is working hard towards a strange direction and it is not going very well...) Overheard some Gonzalo's Rumors. Story Chat 3 Magda: I heard them say tell him Gonzalo's rumors... Gonzalo: ... Magda: I'm telling the truth! Gonzalo: So... It's still not good? I've tried so hard but nothing has changed... I'm still laughed at by many... Bloody hell! Magda: Honestly, I like Mr. Gonzalo's previous style. Don't care too much about what others say. The most important is how you feel. Nothing is wrong about Mr. Gonzalo following his own likes to wear glittering clothes. Gonzalo: Hmm... Lady Ellenstein, are you speaking your mind or trying to flatter me? Magda: Of course the former. There is nothing wrong about liking clothes more gorgeous than ladies'. At least Mr. Gonzalo is always the first one to be spotted in the crowd. Gonzalo: That's true. In this case... I'll show them Gonzalo Jorcastle's realization. Magda: ...Realization? Gonzalo: Beautiful and exquisite men should have their own stand in Finsel. Magda: (Gonzalo's will to fight is burning.) Mr. Gonzalo, I support you! Gonzalo: Thank you, my dear Lady Ellenstein! Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript